ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Mabel Pines
Personality Mabel Pines is buoyant, cheerful, bouncy, energetic and full of spirit. An optimist who skips through life with a braces-filled smile and an assortment of extremely colorful knit sweaters, it is her outgoing personality and fearless curiosity that comes in handy when Dipper needs help solving a mystery, even if she isn't always aware of her silliness. Despite her cheerful attitude and her ability to be able to look on the bright side, she can occasionally get her feelings hurt, especially by her rival Pacifica Northwest. Mabel can also be incredibly selfish at times, which is normally fueled by her fear of things changing and growing up, but she learns to let go of this trait at the end of "Weirdmageddon Part 2: Escape from Reality." She abhors lying and is a terrible liar herself, often blurting out whatever it is about which she is trying to lie. She lives in a world of preteen novels (mostly about vampires), and her fixation on finding her one true love occasionally lands her in sticky situations which ultimately require her brother's help. Still, despite all the weirdness in Gravity Falls, Mabel is always a "glass half full" kind of girl. She is rarely angry or upset, and generally keeps a positive outlook. She is somewhat naive at times. Mabel is aware of and cherishes her cuteness. Physical appearance Mabel is a short twelve year old girl, exactly one millimeter taller than her twin brother. Her cheeks are round with pink blush spots, her hair is brown, her eyes are brown, like Dipper's, and she wears braces. Mabel's apparel varies for each episode, more so than any other character's, with different sweaters and occasionally various earrings and headbands. Creator Alex Hirsch stated in an interview that Mabel will have a different sweater every episode. Her signature outfit is a pink sweater with a rainbow shooting star going in the left direction on it and a purple skirt with black shoes and white socks. She primarily wears sweaters, but she does not wear one at the end of Tourist Trapped, during the murder scene of Headhunters and through most of Irrational Treasure. In "Boss Mabel", she wears a blue suit with shoulder pads and glasses. For her swimsuit, it is a red 1-piece swimsuit with a red star in the middle. Trivia *In "The Time Traveler's Pig", Mabel utters Goofy's catchphrase, "Hyuck! Hyuck! Hyuck!" *As it is shown in "The Inconveniencing", Mabel may have green eyes, because during her second hallucination, we see her green eye popping out after eating more Smile Dip. However, according to Alex Hirsch, Mabel and Dipper both have brown eyes. *Mabel has been to County Jail with Dipper and Grunkle Stan, due to making counterfeit money. *The name Mabel comes from the Latin word "amablils", meaning "lovable." *Mabel is associated with the "shooting star" symbol on the Bill Cipher Wheel. *Her shirt is rarely shown throughout the series. *Mabel shows a sophisticated attitude when it comes to art. *Dipper and Mabel's middle names are their parents' first names. *Mabel is revealed to like a boy band called "Sev'ral Timez" in the episode "Boyz Crazy". *Mabel owns a stuffed bear puppet named Bear-O, which frightens younger children and annoys Dipper. *Because of her naivete, her brother is very protective of her, sometimes much to her annoyances. *Her worst fear is not being cute. *Her skirt is sometimes purple or blue. *In the episode "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future", it's revealed that Dipper and Mabel's birthday falls on August 31st. *Mabel is afraid of growing up. *Another one of Mabel's classmates in second grade stuck gum into Mabel's hair on picture day. *Mabel Pines and Dipper Pines go to Eggbert Elementary. *Mabel appears in pony form, named Maybelle, in the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic IDW comic book Nightmare Rarity, in which she appears in Rarity's nightmare. Category:Humans Category:Gravity Falls Characters Category:Females Category:Siblings Category:Artists Category:American Characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Singing Characters Category:Heroines Category:Twins Category:Time travelers Category:Transformed characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Detectives Category:Athletes Category:Matchmakers Category:Girly girls Category:12 year olds Category:Pink Category:Prank a thon 5000 Characters Category:Ultimate Air Characters Category:Musicians Category:Brown hair Category:Protagonists Category:Characters with braces Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Lovers Category:Babies Category:Disney Characters Category:Supervillains Category:14 year olds